Penny Polendina
|-|Volume 1-3= |-|Volume 7= Summary Penny Polendina is a character who was introduced in the episode "The Stray," when she was found lying on the ground after Weiss Schnee crashed into her, whilst chasing after Sun Wukong. Penny speaks robotically, behaves erratically, and is overly active in general. All her actions and emotional states were rather extreme and overacted. When Ruby unintentionally made an unconditional offer of friendship, Penny seemed both immensely pleased and somewhat surprised. Another small quirk is that Penny hiccups whenever she tells a lie. She also seemed to place great value on friendship, as she was greatly angered at the sight of Ruby getting knocked down by Roman's flare in "Black and White." She also placed trust in Ruby based on the latter promising that she is her friend in "A Minor Hiccup." Furthermore, Penny seemed to be immensely curious. Upon hearing that Blake had run away, she asked Ruby numerous questions, all being related to Blake and friendship in general. Despite being told not to wander off, she still wanders Vale on her own. Upon confiding in Ruby that she was a synthetic being, Penny was worried about how she would take the news. However, after seeing how Ruby took it rather well, she was glad that Ruby didn't care if she was a machine, for what mattered was her heart and soul. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, 8-B with her swords’ beam Name: Penny Polendina Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Android Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Weapon Mastery (Skilled Swordsman), Energy Projection, Flight, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) |-|Maiden Powers=Magic, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, and Telekinesis Attack Potency: Large Building level physically. City Block level with her swords' beam (Was able to cut two Bullhead aircrafts apart with her laser. Traded blows with Pyrrha Nikos) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Pyrrha) Lifting Strength: Class K (Was able to effortlessly pull a Bullhead aircraft out of the sky. Comparable to Ruby) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Was able to trade blows with Pyrrha) Durability: Large Building level (Able to stop a large speeding truck with her bare hands, although her hands were slightly damaged afterwards. Fought Pyrrha Nikos), higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: High, possibly limitless. Range: Several meters with swords, Several hundred meters with lasers. Standard Equipment: Swords Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: She is naïve, she hiccups when she's lying, and is vulnerable to magnetism due to her physiology. Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Floating Array :' An array of weapons that Penny wields that consist of a gun-blade-looking weapon that can split itself into numerous thin, floating blades that are apparently controlled by wire cables and are stored in a small backpack. The blades can be deployed as a single blade from the back, and can further separate. Penny is shown to be able to manipulate the blades through thin, string-like cables attached to the blades. Penny can also relocate rapidly using these cables, by embedding the blade(s) into an immovable object and then reeling the connecting cables in to pull herself towards them. The cables are also shown to be extremely strong, as seen when Penny embeds the blades into a Bullhead's body and pulls the craft down. The blades can be brought together to form a circular ring that is spun to fire a powerful green laser that is capable of splitting into many smaller beams. This attack is powerful enough to slice through metal with ease, and are seen to take down two attacking aircraft by cutting them apart. The blades can also form several smaller rings that can also shoot several smaller laser beams. Penny can also use these smaller ring configurations as thrusters to maneuver herself around the battlefield. She can also make all of them mini-rifles and shoot individual beams. *'Magic:' Penny bears the power of the Winter Maiden, a magical power that existed in Remnant for generations. She has not yet shown any of her newfound powers, but like the other Maidens, it allows her to use True Magic such as control over the elements. Others Notable Victories: Scaramouche (Samurai Jack) Scaramouche's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized and Penny's sword beams were restricted) Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Robots Category:Energy Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Thread Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Internet Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Androids